


Hit & Run

by GothamRogue81



Series: Scenes from Gotham City [11]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Academy (Comics), Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamRogue81/pseuds/GothamRogue81





	1. Chapter 1

Damian Wayne sat using a small concealed blade to scar up his wooden school desk into the shape of a demon. He dug into the wood, shielding the act with his arms. His classmates didn't dare look. They knew if they brought attention to him and he was caught, there'd be hell to pay somehow and someway. He scowled as he glanced around like an animal guarding it's food. Suddenly the door opened and Headmaster Hammer stepped inside. He stepped out of the way and a girl with short blonde hair entered behind him. She glanced around at the rest of the glass and over at Professor MacPherson. "Students, we have a new student joining us at Gotham Academy today. This is Mindy McCready and she is joining us from New York City," he announced. 

"Welcome to Gotham Academy Mindy!" Isla MacPherson said with a smile. "You can sit anywhere you'd like. Class, can you say hello to Miss McCready?" she asked.

The class muttered a monotonous 'Hi' as Mindy found an empty seat towards the back, leaving an empty seat between her and Damian. She looked over at him and forced a smile. "Hi," she said.

Damian looked her over and gave an nod of acknowledgement. "Hey," he said, turning back. She watched as he went back to his carving. As she watched him, Professor MacPherson's eyes locked onto Damian. "Damian Wayne!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?!" she asked angrily, walking over to him.

He managed to reconceal the blade but she was now standing over him. "Me? I'm just admiring someone's artwork," he said innocently. 

"Young man, it doesn't matter whether or not your father can afford to replace this desk, you have no right to deface it regardless!" she scolded. "Go see Headmaster Hammer! Now!" she said, pointing to the door. "You might even be able to catch up with him in the hallway!" 

Damian stood up and grumbled. He looked over at Mindy, glaring as he walked to the front of the class and out of the room. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

As the school bells rang out over the campus and the students began pouring out to either return to their dorms or meet their rides to go home, Damian walked across the quad, muttering. He had vehemently denied being the one to carve the desk, and unfortunately for McPherson and Hammer, they had no proof that he was the actual culprit. That didn't stop him from being angry about getting caught. "Hey! You! New girl!" he called out, seeing Mindy near the gate. "Hope you're happy!" he said angrily. 

"About what?" she asked curiously as she turned and saw him. 

"You know what!" he said. "You almost got me caught!" he said.

"I didn't mean to," she said. There was a moment of silence between them. He eyed her up and down, not sure of what to make of her. She finally spoke up. "Where'd you get that Kukri?" she asked, referring to the angled blade he had been using. 

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're..," he started, but on second thought decided not to insult her intelligence. If she knew what it was, there must be a reason. "It was a gift from my mother," she said.

"Mrs. Wayne is a collector of Middle Eastern weaponry?" she asked with a laugh. 

"No. There is no Mrs. Wayne. My mother and father are not together," he said, walking away from her.

She followed. "Mine are," she said. "They're both dead." She forced a smile. 

"So then why are you in Gotham?" he asked, not bothering to stop or turn around, letting her walk beside him. 

"I'm living with my uncle. My mom's brother. He's a detective with the GCPD," she said. 

Damian found that extremely interesting, as well as the fact that she knew the name of his dagger. As he got to the black towncar waiting for him outside the gates, he turned to her. "Welcome to Gotham Academy Mindy McCready. Be careful who sees you with me. You don't want a bad reputation right off the bat," he smirked, getting in. As he drove off, she put her hands on her hips, her fingers slipping under her uniform sweater and resting on the twin set of khanjar daggers hidden in the sides of her skirt. 

****************************************************************************************************************************

Dick looked in the rear view mirror of the black town car. He smirked watching his younger brother look out the back window. "Who's she?" he asked.

"Nobody," he said, turning around and glaring. "Just drive the car Grayson," he said, crossing his arms. 

"She's pretty," Dick replied with a smirk. "What's her name?" 

Damian rolled his eyes. "Mindy," he said. "Some new girl who just moved here from New York," he said.

"Oh, she's not Bullock's niece is she?" Dick asked, suddenly wearing a sad face. "Poor kid just lost her dad. Babs was helping Harvey prepare for having a girl around," he laughed slightly. "That'll be interesting."

"Bullock's niece? Ugh! Of all the people," Damian grunted.

Dick laughed. "Aww, you two can have a play date!" he joked.

"Bite Me Grayson!" he said.

"Language young man!" Dick snapped back with a smirk.


	2. Bloodbath

“Next item up for bid!” the bearded Mediterranean man dressed in the shiny dark blue suit called out as he stepped forward, addressing the small crowd people. A toothy grin loomed on his face as he motioned to a purple velvet curtain to the side of the stage of the old run down theater. With hungry eyes, the audience members watched as a young girl, no older than thirteen, was pushed onto the stage wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Some members of the audience smacked their lips and made noises of approval.

“This beautiful piece was brought in from Metropolis. Grade A, High-born beauty. Starting bid, two hundred thousand dollars,” the man called out.

And then, the bidding began. Seven hundred thousand from a sharp dressed mobster….nine from a leather and vinyl clad woman, and finally reaching a million dollars from a large, old Japanese businessman surrounded by bodyguards. As the sale was about to be confirmed, the power went out. Shouts rang as the emergency lighting flicked on, barely illuminating the auction space.

On the stage, the auctioneer was standing still, motionless. The crowd who had been momentarily chaotic turned and looked at him, noticing something was wrong. Suddenly, his head slid off his neck. A perfect slice had been made straight through. Screams rang out and the chaos ensued, but within the storm of bodies trying to make an escape, a shadowy figured moved through the crowd. 

Body parts began falling from torsos, arms and legs being strewn about. Blood began to cover the floor, causing those who had escaped the bladed bo-staff of the assailant to slip and fall as they tried to find a way out. One by one the human traffickers met their end, looking up in shock as they saw the purple hooded figure staring down at them as she sent them to Hell. 

She turned and saw the mobster from across the room. She threw her staff, hurling it like a javelin towards his chest. A green gloved hand reached out and grabbed it from the air as the mobster tore off his suit to reveal the black and red Nightwing costume beneath. He lifted the shades revealing the dark black mask that covered his eyes as he looked over at Robin who had caught the bo.

“Deal with her,” Nightwing said. “I’m going to get the girl and free the others. Fifteen minutes and we’re gone.”

 

Robin nodded as Nightwing leapt to the stage, kneeling by the frightened half-naked girl who was trembling in shock. “What do you think you’re doing?” Robin asked her, marching towards her, stepping over the bloody dismembered bodies strewn about. “This was our operation! These guys were going away for a long time!”

“Going away?” she asked, ripping the staff from his hand and holstering it on her back. “They deserved to die! They’re sick and they got true justice, thanks to me!” she shoved past him.

Robin spun and grabbed her arm. She blocked and threw an elbow jab to his face. He stretched his jaw after the hit, letting out a low growl. “You’re lucky you’re a girl,” he said.

She scoffed. “Something tells me you’d fair just as well if I wasn’t,” she said. “You’re soft! You all are!” she said angrily. 

“You think that this is going to stop it all?” Robin asked. “You think that with these people dead that the trafficking will end? If we had taken them all alive, like WE intended to, we could have kept climbing the chain of the operation, up to the top,” he said, storming after her. “Because of you, more kids are in danger!” 

His words stung. She suddenly realized he was right. She never thought about that part. She just heard whispers on the street of the sex-slave auctions and thought only to unleash Hell on those involved. She never thought about the logistics of the auction or the trade. She looked defeated. Damian wanted to add salt in the wound. He wanted to keep laying into her, but he felt bad. He knew she had meant well, and he had to appreciate that.

“Who are you anyway?” he asked.

She looked up and scrunched her brows angrily. “I’m Hit-Girl!” 

“Hit-Girl?” he asked. “That’s not very original,” he said with a snicker.

“Whatever Bird-boy!” she said, storming past him. “You think that just…” she began, but was interrupted by the sound of police car sirens in the distance. She looked at him. 

“Just go. Get out of here. We’ll take care of this mess. But let me give you a warning ‘Hit-Girl’…In this city, killing, even killing bad guys, is pretty frowned upon, especially by the big guy. You’d better not let Batman catch you in the act, because he won’t stand for it,” he said.

She didn’t say anything, but just nodded before taking off into the darkness. As the police officers entered the auditorium, Nightwing emerged from the stage. He had found garments and curtains to wrap around the children. The police officers looked horrified as they saw all the bodies. They pointed their guns at Nightwing and Robin. 

“Lower your weapons!” a voice boomed. Commissioner Gordon marched down the aisle to join them. “Guys, what in God’s name happened here?” he asked, running a hand through his hair taking in the sight.

“We were beaten to the punch Commissioner. We were trying to infiltrate the auction, but an outsider showed up and jumped the gun,” Nightwing explained. Robin looked up at him with a thankful and knowing look. “I think he may have been a member of the League of Assassins,” he added.

“I’m sure that Batman will be on his trail,” Robin added. “In the meantime, these children will need some attention,” he said, motioning to the group of now-free prisoners.

“Bullock, help me get these kids out of here. And don’t let them see this shit!” Gordon ordered.


	3. Word to the Wise

Mindy looked in the dirty mirror in the small bathroom she shared with her uncle. She touched her fingers to the newly formed bruise above her left eye and lightly dabbed her cracked lip with a wet paper towel, wiping the dried blood from her chin. Gotham was her kind of city. The city was flooded with criminal activity, and she smiled to herself at the thought that she was here putting an end to some of it.

She tossed the blood stained paper towel in the trash basket beside the sink and walked back down the hall to her bedroom. It wasn’t much. A twin-sized bed, small dresser and tiny closet, and a window with a view of the neighboring building between the railings of the fire escape. Harvey had moved his things into the smaller of the two buildings. He wanted her to be in the same room as the fire escape, in case there was an emergency. Little did he know that she was using it on a nightly basis to sneak in and out in disguise.

She closed the door, locking it behind her, pausing for a second and slipping her hand beneath the waistband of her pajama pants. Suddenly she spun, hurling a blade towards the window. As the blade soared, she followed it, leaping over the bed at the target. The clash of metal on metal sounded as the blade was knocked from the air by a staff and the green leather-clad hand of Robin caught Mindy’s fist as he slipped from the window and spun behind where she landed. He twisted her arm and she dropped to her knees.  
“Hi... Hit-Girl!” Robin said with a grin. She wiped the grin off his face with her foot as hit him with a roundhouse, sending him against the wall, as she bounced to her feet. She threw another kick, but Robin blacked it with the back of his arm, and as she came around with a fist, he leaned back, dodging it. “Not very welcoming,” he said.

Damian grew bored, and blocked another punch attempt, spinning the staff behind him out under her feet, and raising it up over his head only to bring it straight down on her chest, pinning her down. “You asshole!” she shouted.

He shook his head, “Mindy, I don’t think I like your tone,” he said. “And I certainly don’t like having to cover up for a mass murderer’s crimes,” he added.

“Those fuckers got what they deserved!” she growled, gripping the staff and trying to wiggle free.

“Boy, do you and I have a lot more in common than I thought,” he said. He looked down at her, reaching up and pulling his hood and mask off.

“Damian!?” she said. He lifted the staff and she scrambled back and up to her feet. “Damian Wayne is Robin?”

He nodded. “The fourth one actually, fifth if you count…nevermind, that’s not important,” he replied. “What IS important is that you listen to me,” he said. “First, I’m trusting you. I know how you are, and now you know who I am. Your secret is safe with me, so I hope that I can trust you to keep mine in return.” She nodded in silent reply. “Second, you can’t kill in Gotham Mindy,” he said.

“No,” she said, “You can’t kill. You and the rest of your friends may live by that rule, but I don’t. My Daddy…” She paused, straightening herself out. “My Dad died protecting a city that didn’t live by your rules. He died because bad guys don’t follow rules,” she said. He could tell her anger was outweighing her sadness. The internal struggle against tearing up would go un-noticed by an average person, but Damian Wayne was far from average.

“That is what makes us better than them. We bring them to justice, and we do it without having to resort to something we don’t want to do,” he replied. “You’re not going to find anyone out there who understands you more than I do, and the Batman and his fledglings are far from the only vigliantes this city as, or needs…,” he said, tossing her a small electrical device. She looked down at it and back to him. He slid his mask and hood back on, stepping towards the window. “But if you want to focus your fight against the bad, and not with the others, you should heed my advice. Make them pay, but don’t take their lives,” he said.

She looked back down at the device,” And what’s this?” she asked. But when she raised her head, he was gone. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Mindy walked across the library, stopping short at a table. The three students sitting, looked up at her. Damian Wayne looked at the girls he was studying with. “Would you two mind giving me and Mindy a moment?” he asked. The younger girl pouted, pushing her chair slowly out. The older girl looked at Damian who simply nodded. When the girls were far enough away, Mindy sat down. “Wayne groupies?” she asked with a smirk. Before he could reply, she leaned forward and whispered, “Or are they fans of the other kid?” He glared.

“I didn’t come to fight,” she said. “I came to apologize,” she said. “I think you’re right,” she continued, “I think that if there’s anyone who can understand me, it’s you and I’d like to be friends. Ba…Your Dad was a big inspiration to mine, and I think he’d approve of me following in his footsteps, while at the same time aspiring to be more like the hero he looked up to once upon a time,” she said.

He nodded. “Good. I’m glad to hear it,” he said. He watched as she stood back up and stepped closer to him. 

She leaned down, “But if you ever come into my room again, uninvited, I might have to go back on my word,” she whispered. She smiled as she heard him gulp softly. “See ya’ round Boy Wonder,” she said as she walked off.

As Mindy walked off, the girls returned to the table. “What was that all about?” Maps asked.

“Nothing,” he said. “Just the new girl,” he said.

“Look at you Damian!” Olive said, shaking her head. “You’re practically drooling!” she added. 

“Am not!” he said, shaking himself of it. “Don’t be stupid,” he said, going back to the book in front of him.


	4. Undercover

It was past midnight and Mindy stood in the shadows of The Cauldron, in an alleyway across from Noonan’s Bar. She leaned against the wall, eyes scanning the area as she waited, growing impatient. She heard someone land behind her and turned, knowing it was Damian. His less-than-soft landing was meant for her to hear. He had no intention of startling, thus triggering Mindy’s violent retaliation. “You’re late,” she said

“You’ll have to forgive me,” he said. “Unlike your oafish uncle, my siblings are a little sharper when it comes to me sneaking out on my own. I had to make sure I wasn’t followed.” He stepped forward and looked across the street at the bar.

“So you gonna tell me what we’re doing here Bird-boy?” she asked. “And why you requested I show up as me and not Hit-Girl?” She had dressed in a pair of torn jeans and an old baggy Gotham Knights hoodie. Damian was dressed similarly, in jeans , a hooded long-sleeved, and a raggy jacket.

He smirked. “You haven’t figured it out yet?” he asked. “We’re going undercover.” He started across the street. She was caught off guard and hesitated before hurrying ahead to catch up with him. 

“Are you serious?” she asked. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the curb before they could get closer to the bar. “Damian, that’s such a bad idea!” she whispered.

“No, it’s a perfect idea,” he said. “This place is crawling with Irish Mob trash. We blend in as regular Cauldron rabble and we hit them where it counts.” He was still smirking.

“I’ve never done undercover work. We’re kids! How are we going to blend in to a bar full of delinquents?” she asked. She started to turn to leave. 

It was Damian’s turn to grab her hand and pull her back. “This will work, because we’re doing it together,” he said. “Trust me. I’ll be right with you. If you’re going to be out there with us fighting crime, you need to learn the city and the way it’s underground works,” he said. “It’ll be good for you. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” He was somewhat offended by the look on her face at that comment. She, of course, could handle herself, but he also knew that she was a little out of her element when it came to Gotham City. 

A cloaked figure appeared a moment later. From beneath the baggy sleeves, a gnarled set of claws placed a few bags of pretzels and two cans of Coke on the table. As the kids looked up, they could only make out a large set of jagged teeth from within the darkness of the cloak. “Th…Thanks,” Mindy said.

The figure nodded, and in a raspy voice, replied, “I Am Baytor.” He turned and walked back to the bar. 

The two looked at each other surprised. “What’s with Groot?” Damian asked the man at the high top next to the booth. He was a large, drunk beer-bellied man, slumped over on his table, his head shifting from side to side in a daze.

He looked over and chuckled to himself. “Him?” he asked. “That’s the Lord of Insanity himself. Best…” he let out a small burp and continued, “Best bartender in Gotham.”

Damian rolled his eyes, cracking the Coke open. He took a sip, looking around. The men who were staring at them before had gone back to their game of pool and they were left alone. He lowered his voice. “There’s three guys at the back planning something for tomorrow night,” he said. “I think they said Otisburg. I’m not sure,” he said.

“And I’ve got a creep who’s been leering at me for the last ten minutes. Or maybe he’s leering at you,” she smirked. “Either way, I’m guessing pedo, and he looks hungry. Visibly trying to control himself from coming over, and totally unable to stop himself from staring,” she said. 

They spent the next half hour observing. They snacked on the pretzels and sipped their sodas, playing the part of homeless teen runaways, but all the while, keeping their ears and eyes open and making mental notes. After awhile, Mindy scooted out of the booth. “Where are you going…Carrie?” he asked.

“Just going to the bathroom Todd,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “I’ll be right back.” She walked over to the bar and asked where the restroom was. When the bartender responded, she turned and asked someone sitting at the bar and he pointed to the back. She nodded.

The bathroom was disgusting. She figured it would be. She pushed the stall door open with her foot and dry-heaved as she saw the contents of the toilet bowl. She kicked the flush handle and the bowl cleared. 

Suddenly the door to the stall swung in and the kid-fucker was pushing his way in to join her. He smacked his lips, looking her up and down. “You need some help babydoll?” he asked, clutching his crotch and giving it a squeeze. 

She smiled, surprising him. “Boy do I! She reached down and tugged at the waist of her jeans. “They’re stuck and I can’t get them off,” she said. “Will you help me?” she asked licking her lips. 

His eyes widened and he leaned forward, reaching down to her waist. As he bent, she slammed her knee into his nose, breaking it instantly and causing a burst of blood to spray on the floor. “Oy you little bitch!” he howled. She grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head and with both hands, slammed his face into the edge of the toilet bowl, cracking the porcelain, leaving white shards imbedded in the man’s now-broken jaw.

The door swung open and Damian appeared, reaching forward and grabbing Mindy, pulling her out of the stall and away from the scumbag who was now sinking to the floor, slumping against the wall, clutching his mouth in pain. Mindy was going to argue, but stopped as she watched Damian stomping the man in the chest, over and over again. Eventually, Mindy came in and pulled him away. “Damian…stop! Enough!” she said. “You’re gonna blow our cover!”

He shrugged her off and leaned down to the beaten man. “You deserve a lot more than this,” he growled softly as he jabbed the sharp edge of a small dagger into the man crotch. He pulled it out and wiped the blood on the mans shoulder. Blood poured out and the man tried to scream, but with the broken jaw it just came out as a howl.

“Dammit Dame!” Mindy shouted. She grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the bathroom. The noise in the bar had covered up the sounds of the commotion in the bathroom up, but there was someone heading towards the bathroom as they exited. Any moment, the scene would be discovered. Mindy pulled him leading him out back to a fire exit. They exited into the cold and ran down the back alley, Mindy dragging Damian along. When they finally reached a safe spot, she slammed him against a wall. “What were you thiking? All this talk about no-killing! You’re supposed to be keeping an eye on me! Keeping ME from being ultra-violent out here! You have this hair-brained scheme to go undercover and then you completely blow said cover! I had it under control!” she went off on him.

Damian remained silent, letting her give it to him. Finally, when she stopped to catch a breath, he spoke. “He could have hurt you. He might not have had a chance, and you might have been able to take him, but he WANTED to touch you. To use you. I couldn’t allow that. He had to pay and he had to be left with a reminder that there’s a price to pay for that,” he said. She released her grip on his shoulders and stayed silent. “You’re not an object to be used and discarded,” he said.

She stepped back looking at him. She struggled with her thoughts and she gritted her teeth. “Good bye Damian,” she said, turning and walking off. She stopped, looking back. “And…and that might be the sweetest thing anyone’s said to me!” she shouted, shaking her head before running off.

“Sweetest thing I’ve ever said to anyone else,” he muttered to himself.

She grumbled. “I’m not scared. I can take care of myself,” she said. She knew that he was right, though. “Just don’t get too far,” she said.

He nodded. “I’m Todd, and you’re Carrie, got it?” he said, walking briskly towards the door. “Follow my lead,” he said softly grabbing the handle and pulling it back. 

“Ugh! I hate that name!” she scoffed, following him inside.

Inside, the bar was a typical seedy place, adorned with Irish pub style pub furniture and décor the walls. It was noisy inside and the air was a thick cloud of cigarette smoke. It smelled like whiskey and piss and The Mahones played out of several speakers, barely audible above the ruckus. The two had snuck in without being noticed, due in large part to the “Munster Derby”, a match between the Cork City FC and Waterford FC teams of the League of Ireland. 

Damian wormed his way through the crowd of drunkards. He had gotten too far ahead and Mindy reached forward, grabbing the back of his jacket and holding tight as she followed him. He led her to a corner of the bar with booths. “Sit here, act casually,” he said, turning.

“Hey! Where are you going?” she asked.

“We’re street punks, “he said. “I’m stealing us drinks.” Damian wove through the crowd again, reaching up, unnoticed at the bar and grabbing two bottles of beer and returning back to Mindy. “See?” he asked. 

He tossed the bottle back, backwashing into the bottle. It was just an act, and Damian didn’t like the taste of beer anyway. Mindy grabbed hers and looked around, peeling at the label of the bottle. “So now what?” she asked. 

“We watch. We listen. We do what we do best,” he said, sliding into the booth and sitting with his back against the wall and his leg on the bench. This worked for the next ten minutes, but eventually, a large man shooting pool looked their way and noticed them. He raised a brow and sauntered over to them. 

“You two look a little young to be here,” he said. “Ain’t it past your bed time?” he laughed, drawing attention from more of the guys in the bar. 

“Listen,” Damian spoke. “We don’t want any trouble,” he said. Gone was the proper English dialect Mindy was used to hearing from the somewhat up-tight rich-boy. “It’s cold outside and I thought this place had enough hot air to keep us warm for a bit.” He snarled. 

The man, the men around him, laughed loudly. “You’ve got spunk kid,” he said. “I like that,” he said. “You and your girlfriend out on the streets on your own?” he asked, plunking down on the seat beside Mindy. Beneath the bench, her fingers wrapped around a small knuckle-blade as she scooted over.

“Yeah. Just over a week now,” Damian answered. 

Before the man could make any further inquiries, another man walked over. “What are these kids doing in my bar?” the man asked. 

“Aww, Sean, they don’t mean any harm. Couple of kids off the street. Came in to get warm,” he said, standing up. 

“I don’t care where they came from, they’ve got to beat it,” he said. “It’s enough of a risk having the lot of you here all the time, making trouble and doing your deeds, but underage kids, I’m not going down that road!” he said. 

“Please mister!” Mindy exclaimed. “We haven’t eaten anything all day, and my feet are killing me!” she pushed the beers in front of them over. “I promise, I won’t let Todd cause any trouble,” she said flashing an innocent pout.

The Irishman grumbled. “O’Baytor! " he called out to the bartender. "Get these two some snacks and sodas." He looked down at the two and rubbed the temple of his head. 


End file.
